


Ayame

by Hayato (TheLennyBunny)



Category: Niehime to Kemono no Ou | Sacrificial Princess and the King of Beasts
Genre: F/M, FUCKING N O T H I N G, Post-Canon, WOW GUESS WHAT ELSE IS IN ALL THESE TAGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLennyBunny/pseuds/Hayato
Summary: It's a boon after a long, painful seven hours. She can hear them crying.





	Ayame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SugaSugar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaSugar/gifts).

She's got small horns. They're just nubs right now peeking near her temple through beige fuzz, but…

_ So cute. _

Saliphie nuzzles her, smiling as small paws smack her cheek. A shorter muzzle, less haunched legs and a thinner tail but she's so much her father's daughter. But still sweet, lighter and softer and still so much Saliphie’s daughter. She needs a name fitting so.

Sirius would lecture her for hours for even considering it, “the bloodline not necessitating it”, but he also isn’t the one who pushed them out, so she’s just going to let Tetra at him everytime he starts. Not that he’s likely to with how focused he is on quelling angry nobles at the firstborn heir being  _ dirty- _

Her daughter cries. Saliphie turns away from dark, pointless thoughts to the light of now. Her body aches, her voice is raw from screaming, but Amit is dabbing her temple and saying she did well, Tetra is making sure the bleeding’s slowed and attending to them all, and the others are waiting outside, so impatient.

Leonhart is still enduring outside the birthing room, no doubt pacing back and forth and legitimately terrifying Sirius. She knows the moment the doors open he'll rush in, worried and anxious. He’s been out of his mind ever since the baby bump appeared, researching all he could about interspecial pregnancies and almost biting the head off anyone who approached. Sali’s fairly sure that particular councilor hasn’t entered the castle in five months. But still, so gentle with her, so hesitant to touch the life they created, carrying her when her feet hurt and making sure the food of the home was the best he could find. 

She wonders what he'll say to this small one, to the other still being wiped off by the midwife. Tetra's so gentle with her son.

"Sali-" Ah, Jor finally gave up. Saliphie smiles at Leonhart, frozen in the doorway while he stares at the babes resting with her. She's not surprised as the others when he begins to cry. It’s big fat tears that roll through his mane as he steps once, twice, reaching out so shakily to the head against her breast. He stops just short until she drags him closer and places one padded hand on their boy’s head.

“They’re so small,” He whispers. She doesn’t point out that all babies are small, because it isn’t quite what he means and legitimately may be wrong among the clans. Instead she brushes over the girl’s fuzz, flinching as she latches and breathing as they both knead.

“They’ll grow up just like you and I did and be big and strong. Especially with their mama and papa and all their aunts and uncles.” Leonhart finally stretches down close enough she can brush against his muzzle, laying small kisses all along it. “What should their names be?”

“Names…” Leon brushes a pointed ear, naked like his each full moon. “Names have never been given to the royal line. We have always been identified by our blood and the legacy we echoed.” He gently, carefully presses his muzzle to his son’s head. He’s got dark whisps, almost black. Saliphie wonders if they’ll lighten to a gradient of theirs.

“By the First and power vested in me, may this child be blessed and live a prosperous life.” Saliphie kisses one tiny hand, pink fingers poking her. “May you live long and happy, little one. May you be a good husband. May you be a good brother, as those around you have been.”

“Live without regrets and bear your name proudly small one,” Leonhart suddenly picks up, rumbling, “And bring glory to the name of Alphaeus.”

An old name in the tongue of monsters. Signalling change, praying for safety during and prosperity after. Leon takes Alphaeus and raised him into his arms, watching blue eyes open and latch on him.

Alphaeus smiles so widely. They’re alone now, only quiet and Tetra tending to her while they bask, exist. Saliphie looks down at her daughter, tired from her first feeding, squeaking for warmth. 

“I love you,” The queen breathes, holding her close. “May you live long and happy, dear. May you be a good queen, and a good sister as those around you have been.” She knows the name to fit this child, echoing an old goddess in her former home, a mother of both monster and man before the war that nurtured both woman and child.

“Live without regrets and bear your name proudly small one, and bring glory to the name of Bast.” Saliphie looks up at her dear and Alphaeus, the tears in his eyes and gentle smile to his face as a hand smacks at his claw, and murmurs past the blessing, to a head tilted just so,

“Live as Leonhart and I have, Bast, Alphaeus, and do not let any stop you.”


End file.
